1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free-standing shelf support system which is versatile, easy to install, inexpensive, simple in design, sturdy, and capable of standing flush with walls that have baseboards and/or moldings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems to support shelves and to keep them vertically aligned and separated from each other are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,556 to Rous shows xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped vertical risers, cross members extending between the risers, and trays suspended from the cross members to form shelves. These units are made of pieces having complicated shapes, leading to expensive manufacturing processing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,338, issued to Lew, discloses a system in which each shelf board and each partition contains a hole capable of accepting the arms of a cross in order to keep the partitions and shelves in a constant fixed relationship. Additionally, each shelf and each partition contains rail-like protrusions which fit into grooves of connecting bars to provide a sturdy connection. The user of this system is limited to boards which come with the supporting units or else must prepare holes for the cross using accurate measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,651 to Sheffer discloses a shelving system having sides with indentations for the shelves and multiple shelves which fit into the indentations. This system is extremely limited as to the size and configuration of the units which may be prepared and the finished unit could not fit flush against walls having baseboards. This causes a problem in that items laid on top of the system can fall between the system and the wall due to the fact that the system must stand away from the wall a distance at least equal to the width of the baseboard and/or molding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,126 to Miranda discloses a shelving system wherein the sides are made from interlocking modular elements. The elements are so constructed as to form slots which will hold shelves. Distances between the shelves may be varied depending upon the number of elements used. The finished unit could not fit flush against walls having baseboards. Also, this system provides only side support for the shelves and no support in the back of the unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,022 to Merkel discloses a shelf system having shelves, support pieces, and a rear having slots and tabs. These parts interlock to form the finished unit. The number of possible variations is extremely limited and the finished unit could not fit flush against a wall having a baseboard.
The present invention is drawn to a system for supporting shelves which avoids the shortcomings of the above related systems. With the use of this system, no tools are required in the assembly of a series of shelves. The system is versatile, being capable of use with standard shelf boards and lumber having any length and a variety of vertical spacings. This system is safe strong, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use. The shelf boards and the support system need not be purchased as a unit. The finished unit is capable of having its side and rear fit flush against a wall having a baseboard.
The system of the present invention is made up of members which may be placed under and above shelf boards in order to secure the boards. The several members making up the system are: two end base members, mid base members in the number required, two xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped support members for the left and right sides for each shelf level, and xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped support members for mid support for each shelf level in the number required.
These members fit together without the use of tools or fasteners to form a shelf unit which is capable of varying at the user""s option in height, width, and depth. The base members are so shaped as to allow the side and rear of the system to fit flush against walls even though the walls have baseboards and/or molding.
Understanding of this invention will be enhanced by reference to the following drawing wherein like reference numerals will refer to like elements throughout the following description.